Desde que llegaste
by Maga Oscura
Summary: Tercera Parte, descubra que paso con Kye y 002
1. Default Chapter

Jua Jua pos este es un Fic-song (jajaja ) de Cyborg 009 la serie que se ha ganado mi corazón xD, pero este fic no va ser sobre 003 y 009, si no de un chico muy duro, si, Jet o 002 en este fic-song cambiara su forma de ser por un momento así que espero lo disfruten.  
  
Nota, Cyborg 009 no me pertenece, ni los personajes, bueno si, solo uno xD Kylie así que si kieren hacer una historia con ella, pidan permiso xD  
  
002: maldita sea esto va a explotar!!  
  
009: CORRAN TODOS, SALVENSE  
  
001: (telepáticamente) esperen todavía hay alguien dentro de un laboratorio, se encuentra arriba)  
  
009: yo iré  
  
002: no 009 iré yo, yo puedo volar y salir un poco más rápido, tu saca a las personas que están aquí 009: esta bien.  
  
La misión les había resultado un poco fácil , tenían que destruir una base secreta de Fantasma Negro, esta se encontraba en el sur de Australia, habían recibido una llamada donde les informaban que seguían secuestrando a personas para sus experimentos, así que se transportaron hasta ahí, fue una lucha fácil, pero algo salió mal y provocaron un incendio, 002,004,005 y 009 estaban ayudando a la gente que trabajaba ahí, no querían que nadie muriera, al recibir la llamada de 001, donde les informaba que alguien estaba en el segundo piso 002 fue volando a gran velocidad y se encontró con una cápsula donde estaba una joven, el la abrió y la tomo en sus brazos y salió volando de ahí justo cuando todo aquello había estallado.  
  
007: 002 esta aquí  
  
004: abran las compuertas, rápido  
  
003: 002 como estas??  
  
002: (respondiendo agitado) yo estoy bien, no sé ella  
  
Todos: ooh!!  
  
P.Gilmore: vaya es un cyborg prototipo, llevémosla a la enfermería, me preocupa cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí.  
  
007: Desde cuando abran experimentado con ella, se ve muy joven y muy bonita.  
  
006: tu siempre pensando en la belleza femenina  
  
007: ¬¬ ni modo que pensara en hombres  
  
009: jajajaja ustedes, siempre están peleando!!  
  
006 y 007: no le veo la gracia.  
  
Mientras tanto:  
  
P. Gilmore: Mmmm que interesante, 002 dime como la encontraste  
  
002: (estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados a un lado de la chica) pues estaba en una cápsula, no tenia muchos aparatos conectados, cuando abrí la cápsula, salió un poco de aire frío.  
  
P. Gilmore: si, a sido congelada criogenicamente, veamos cuando.  
  
Un aparato empezó a hacer ruidos y salieron unos números  
  
P. Gilmore: Que??? Esto es increíble!!!  
  
002. Que pasa profesor?  
  
P: Gilmore: esta niña fue congelada hace unos días, no puedo creerlo, es verdad, la gente ha sido secuestrada hace poco!! Haré lo posible por despertarla  
  
002: y cuanto tiempo se tomara?  
  
Gilmore: no lo sé, esperemos que no pase de 2 días, es de suma importancia saber sobre ella y así dar con Fantasma Negro!!  
  
002 salió de la habitación para dejar trabajar al profesor, y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros que al verlo empezaron a bombardearlo con preguntas:  
  
004: Cómo esta la chica?  
  
003: esta viva?  
  
006: que opina el profesor?  
  
007: verdad que es linda?????  
  
Todos: 007!!! ¬¬UUU  
  
002: esta bien, si esta viva, el profesor dice que tiene días de haber sido congelada y no sé si es bonita no me interesa ¡! Servidos- camino y se sentó en un sillón.  
  
009: ese maldito de Fantasma Negro!! Hasta cuándo dejara de secuestrar gente para sus planes malignos?????  
  
006: vaya espero que el profesor pueda despertarla  
  
007: ^_^ si y saber todo sobre ella  
  
004: no puedes dejar de decir eso? ò_ó  
  
Asi pasaron 2 largos días, el profesor trabajó muy duro para que esta chica pudiera despertar, 003 ayudo al profesor en todo lo que pudiera, ya no estaban en el Delfín, se encontraban en la comodidad de su cabaña a un lado del mar xD  
  
009: Profesor, se ve muy agotado!  
  
P.Gilmore: ahh he trabajado muy duro ,espero que esto sea suficiente para que esta pobre niña se despierte V_V  
  
008: y usted cree que se va a recuperar?  
  
P. Gilmore, eso creo, el proceso no fue muy fácil V_V, gracias a 003 que me ayudo estos 2 días.  
  
009: por cierto, donde esta ella?  
  
P.Gilmore, esta cuidando a la chica, me dijo que descansara un rato mientras ella la cuidaba, es muy buena 003  
  
Desde el laboratio:  
  
003: PROFESOR GILMORE VENGA RAPIDO- al escuchar el grito de 003 el Profesor y los Cyborgs corrieron hacia donde ella estaba.  
  
P.Gilmore: Que pasa 003?  
  
003: ha reaccionado, abrio los ojos!!  
  
¿?: D-d-d-donde estoy? Quienes son ustedes?  
  
P:Gilmore: Calma Pequeña, no te asustes, solo tratamos de ayudarte  
  
003: me puedes decir como te llamas?  
  
¿?: soy Kylie  
  
004: que edad tienes y de donde eres?  
  
Kylie: tengo 18 y soy de Australia, díganme que hago aquí?  
  
P.Gilmore: jejej muy fácil(tomando a 002 de los brazos) este joven te salvo de un laboratorio de Fantasma Negro!  
  
002: oiga ¬///¬  
  
Kylie: muchas gracias-volteo su cara hacia abajo y empezó a llorar al ver esto los cyborgs sintieron un gran dolor en su corazón, por que recordaron que ellos también habían sido secuestrados, pero 002 sintió algo más que dolor, al ver la dulce cara de Kylie.  
  
002. no o_o , no llores, mejor cuéntanos que te paso.  
  
Kylie: V_V esta bien, soy una estudiante de universidad, un día al salir de mi practica de Soccer,unos tipos me llamaron por mi nombre, así que voltee a ver de quien se trataba, pero uno de ellos me tapo la cara y me subieron a una camioneta, me llevaron aun lugar que parecía un laboratorio, me durmieron, creo que estuve dormida como 2 días, al despertar me sentía muy rara, sentía frío, y unos hombres con bata blanca, dijeron que ya estaba listo el nuevo cyborg.  
  
008. y tienes poderes?  
  
K: si, pero, no sé usarlos muy bien  
  
009: y cuales son tus poderes???  
  
K: manejo el hielo U.U  
  
Todos: woow!  
  
006: vaya, que cosas, yo manejo el fuego ^_^  
  
K: todos son cyborgs?  
  
Gilmore: si Kylie, todos ellos son cyborgs, también fueron secuestrados y congelados criogenicamente, te los voy a presentar para que entres en confianza, este joven es 009 es de Japón., su poder es la aceleración 009: mucho gusto ^_^  
  
Gilmore: el, es 008 es de Africa, su poder es que puede soportar las grandes presiones ddebajo del mar  
  
008: Hola Kylie  
  
Gilmore: 007 de Gran Bretaña, se transforma en cualquier cosa  
  
007: Hola linda- queria tomar la mano de Kylie pero ella no lo dejo hacerlo, lo que a todos parecio muy extraño.  
  
Gilmore: el es 006, es de China, maneja el fuego  
  
006: y soy un excelente cocinero =P  
  
Gilmore: el es 005 es de Norte América, su poder es que se puede comunicar con la naturaleza además de tener una gran fuerza!  
  
005: hola  
  
Gilmore: 004, de Alemania, su cuerpo es un gran arsenal  
  
004: (levantando la mano) Hola Mucho gusto  
  
Gilmore: 003, de Francia, puede ver y escuchar a grandes distancias, ella te cuido desde que llegaste  
  
003: hola ^_^  
  
Gilmore: el es 002 [ea ea jejeje] también es de New York, puede volar  
  
002: si, hola- volteado hacia una ventana  
  
Gilmore: y el es 001 de Rusia, tiene 6 meses, y su poder es la telepatía  
  
001: Hola Kylie, espero que disfrutes de nuestra compañía  
  
K: mucho gusto, muchas gracias, por cuidarme, espero no ser una molestia para ustedes  
  
Gilmore: para nada, yo soy el Profesor Gilmore y te ayudare con tus poderes ^_^  
  
006: debes de tener mucha hambre. Te haré un delicioso banquete.  
  
Después de esto, pasaron 6 meses Kylie aprendio a controlar sus poderes, se llevaba muy bien con todos los Cyborgs, menos con el que la había salvado, apenas sabia como se llamaba, Jet, hablaban muy poco, solo era para saludarse y ya, 006 le enseño el arte culinario el cual aprendio muy rapidamente, 007 le recitaba poemas y los escuchaba atentamente y siempre se llevaba aplausos de Kylie, 005 le enseño a cuidar la naturaleza, cuidaba de 001 y se hizo una gran amiga de 003 y 009 tanto que sabia que ellos 2 se gustaban pero no se decian nada.y 004 era algo así como su intimo amigo xD se contaban todo, a pesar de la diferencia de edades.  
  
004: veamos como te podemos ayudar a controlar esos poderes o.O  
  
009: dices que lo que tocas se vuelve hielo no es así?  
  
K. si, mira (tomando una manzana)  
  
006: O.O una manzana congelada!!, yo te puedo ayudar Kylie, yo también tenia problemas, lo primero que tienes que hacer es concentrar todos tus poderes en un solo punto, entiendes?  
  
K. creo que si, mmmmmm congelare el árbol que esta ahí.(puso una mano enfrente y disparo un rayo de hielo pero...)  
  
002: QUE LES PASA? ACASO ME QUIEREN MATAR!!!!  
  
K: Disculpame no sabia  
  
002: bah mejor me voy  
  
007. ¬_¬ ese carácter no lo va a llevar a ningun lado  
  
002: Ya te escuche!!!  
  
K: se habra enojado?  
  
004: no, no creo  
  
006: imposible!  
  
008: el nunca se enoja  
  
007: lo confundes!!  
  
Después de se accidente, volvieron a intentar y a intentar hasta que Kylie pudo mejorar un poco, hicieron que tomara varias cosas con sus manos, para ver si todavía las congelaba y digamos que más o menos pudo controlarse, de 10 cosas que tocaba 1!! Se salvaba de ser congelada xD.  
  
En el descanzo:  
  
K: y por que no le has dicho a Joe que te gusta?  
  
003: o///o no, me da mucha pena, además no se si siente lo mismo que yo  
  
K :o_ô y como quieres saber si no has hablado con el, te aseguro que e siente lo mismo  
  
003: o///o tu crees? Bueno, si, creo que tienes razon . hablare con el. Y a ti, te gusta 004?  
  
K. Al? No que va, es mi amigo, te diré la verdad, el que me gusta es Jet O/////O , el si no me hace caso para que veas.  
  
003: ese 002, desde que lo conozco ha sido muy duro, casi no demuestra sus sentimientos, siempre esta enojado, deberías acercarte a el, tal vez te ganes su confianza, eres muy buena persona, y puedes platicar muy fácilmente.  
  
K: es que. Me da miedo que me bote V/////V  
  
004: No te preocupes, si lo hace le pateo el trasero  
  
K: Albert!! QUE HACES AQUÍ?? CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAS ESCUCHÁNDONOS?? O////////////O  
  
004: Lo suficiente para saber que te gusta el tonto de 002, jajaja no te preocupes no le voy a decir nada, hazle caso a 003, habla con el, y veras que sorpresa te llevas- dio la media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Kylie penso lo que le habían dicho sus amigos, hablar con Jet, y se imagino aquella escena:  
  
K: Jet, quiero decirte que me gustas mucho ////  
  
002. Kylie no sabes lo feliz que me haces, queria escuchar eso, yo te amo!  
  
K: ooh Jet  
  
Los 2 se abrazaron, pero algo hizo que Kylie se separara rapido de él, lo había congelado, Kylie desperto de su sueño y penso: U.U ese es el temor más grande que tengo, no quiero congelarlo, necesito ayuda u.u.  
  
Kylie estaba sentada en la arena, pensando que pasaría si seguía con su problema, hasta que sintio la presencia de alguien.  
  
002: Te estaba buscando, queria darte esto  
  
K: ((me estaba buscando y me va dar algoO//////////O)) si dime Jet- 002 le dio un collar, que Kylie reconocio enseguida  
  
002: cuando te saque de ese lugar, se desprendio de tu cuello y lo levante, bueno es todo- se dio media vuelta y ...  
  
K: JET!!  
  
002: o.O si?  
  
K: Gracias,  
  
002: no hay de ...  
  
K: oye, por que no me hablas? Acaso te caigo mal??? Desde que llegue aquí no he podido platicar contigo  
  
002: no, no me caes mal, y no platico contigo por que, si no me hablan yo no hablo entiendes?  
  
K: si ^_^, entonces, quieres acompañarme y platicar conmigo?  
  
002: ( levantando los hombros y con una gran sonrisa) ya que  
  
estos 2 chicos se quedaron platicando sobre su vida, sobre deportes y otras cosas tontas, pero a Kylie se le salio decir algo que cambiaria la vida de los 2:  
  
Kylie: jejejeje asi que todos saben que se gustan 009 y 003  
  
002: si, no es un gran secreto, bueno para ellos si  
  
K: jejeje vaya, entonces ya todos saben que tu me ...  
  
002 Yo que?  
  
K: nada //  
  
002:O.o como que nada, vamos dime que pasa, yo que?  
  
K:(trago saliva y...) pues tu...me gustas o//////o  
  
002. ah, bueno.... es tardisimo, creo que me voy a dormir, buenas noches  
  
Kylie sintio que su corazón se rompia en mil pedacitos, como fue tan tonta y fue capaz de dejar que se le escapara ese secreto, se fue muy triste a su cuerto, y acosto y sus lagrimas rodaron por su cara. Mientras 002 estaba en su cuarto acostado y pensando sobre lo ocurrido.  
  
002: ( vaya, si le gusto a Kylie, pero por que me fui de ahí sin decirle nada, sin decirle que también me gusta, eso del collar fue buen pretexto, 004 y 007 me dieron consejos para acercarme a ella y lo arruino, que tonto soy ., ella realmente me gusta, su cabello negro y largo, sus ojos azules, su cuerpo, su forma de ser ,creo que voy a ir a disculparme con ella) Se levanto y salió de su habitación, camino a la puerta de Kylie, y escucho sus sollozos, se sintió miserable, dudo un poco pero al final toco su puerta:  
  
K : quien es?  
  
002: soy yo Kylie, abreme por favor- Kylie abrió la puerta, y se sentó en su cama, secando sus lagrimas  
  
002: disculpame por lo de hace rato, no sabia como reaccionar, no llores por favor, no merezco tus lagrimas- se acerco hacia ella y la brazo.  
  
002: Kylie discúlpame.  
  
Desde que llegaste  
  
No me quema el frío  
  
Me hierve la sangre  
  
Oigo mis latidos  
  
Kylie lo volteo a ver, sus caras estaban tan cerca que sentian su respiración, lentamente se acercaron, y se dieron un beso, su primer beso, fue tan dulce, los brazos de 002 la rodearon, ella por un impulso se dejo caer en la cama, sin retirar sus labios de los de el.  
  
Desde que llegaste Ser feliz es mi vicio Contemplar la luna Mi mejor oficio  
  
No te prometo amor eterno porque no puedo  
  
Soy tripulante de una nube aventurero  
  
Un cazador de mariposas cuando te veo  
  
Y resumido en 3 palabras cuanto te quiero  
  
002 recordo cada día desde que llego Kylie,cada ves que la veia su corazon latia tan fuerte, que el mismo se asusto, nunca había sentido tal cosa. Abrio sus ojos y la vio, tan bella, tan inocente, lentamente desabrocho los botones de su blusa, queria tocarla. Kylie queria tocar su cara, pero recordo lo que podia pasar.  
  
K: Jet, no, no puedo, por favor vete U.U  
  
002: que? Por que? K: No te puedo tocar- empezado a llorar  
  
002: Kylie, que te pasa, por que?-  
  
Tomo las manos de Kylie, y se las acerco a la cara, 002: dime, por que no puedes?  
  
K: TE PUEDO CONGELAR! Por eso no he tocado a nadie, tengo miedo de matarlo!!  
  
Araba ba bas hey  
  
Araba ba bas hey  
  
Araba ba bas hey  
  
Cuánto te quiero  
  
Cuánto te quiero  
  
002 se quedo mirándola, sintio que debia ayudarla, y la obligo a tocarla:  
  
002: Kylie, tocame, no va a pasar nada, vamos hazlo  
  
K: no, no , nooooo  
  
002.Kylie vamos!! No tengas miedo por favor  
  
002 por fin pudo llevar las manos de Kylie a su cara, el estaba seguro de que nada pasaria. Kylie cerró los ojos, al momento de sentir la piel de 002, después los abrio y vio que su amado estaba sonriendo y sintió un gran alivio, sus miradas otra vez se cruzaron, y 002 la volvio a abrazar.  
  
Desde que llegaste  
  
Nada esta podrido  
  
Se marchó la duda  
  
Me abrazó un suspiro  
  
Y volvieron empezar, lo que habían dejado, el la empezó a besar con pasión, la amaba tanto que no se pudo controlar, que sus manos empezaron a explorar ese cuerpo que tanto había soñado con tener. Kylie al sentir sus manos, se estremeció y se dejo llevar.  
  
Desde que llegaste  
  
No hay mejor motivo  
  
Para despertarme  
  
Pa´ sentirme vivo  
  
Los 2 empezaron a desnudarse, 002 al verla asi, libre de sus ropas se quedo boquiabierto, nunca hubiera pensado lo hermosa que se veia asi, Kylie se moria de la pena al sentir su mirada, pero después no le importo, pues era más fuerte su amor por el. 002 la beso de arriba a bajo, hasta que no pudo más, queria hacerla suya. 002 poco a poco entro en ella, con cuidado para no lastimarla, pues era su primera vez, sintio calor al estar dentro, su respiración era más fuerte y rápida cada vez, se agitaban pero se mordian los labios para no gritar, para no despertar a los demas, hubo un punto donde no pudieron más, y 002 se dejo caer sobre Kylie, quien lo abrazo y beso tiernamente, gracias, le dijo 002 a Kylie.  
  
K: por que?  
  
002: por que por fin sé lo que es amar, desde que llegaste.  
  
ah que hermoso no? No? ó.ò , es mi primer song fic de cyborg 009, me inspire al ver los demás que estan aquí, y como hay muy pocos quise contribuir,solo hay sobre 003 y 009 y esta bien, pero yo keria algo sobre 002, y me inspire como no tienen idea, esta historia se hizo en 4 horas O.O diganme por favor que les parecio este song-fic que más bien parece historia con fondo músical xD jajajaja ok luego hago más ok? 


	2. Despúes de todovenció el odio

A la mañana siguiente, Kylie estaba tan feliz, pensaba que ya eran novios, quería estar con el, besarlo en publico y esas cosas pero el se alejaba de ella y esto comenzó a molestarle  
  
Hasta que el le dijo:  
  
002: oye Kye, no me gusta que me...  
  
K: si?   
  
002: pues que me esten besando en público, me da pena  
  
K: Pena? te doy pena?, te avergüenzas de mi?  
  
002: no, no es eso o.o  
  
K: entonces que? aah ya sé, obtuviste lo que quisiste, y ahora me botas!!!! De veras creí que me amabas  
  
002: Claro que te amo, pero...  
  
K: tu nunca me quisiste, sabia que te caía mal u.u  
  
002: escúchame maldita sea   
  
K: ahora me gritas, lo sabia solo me usaste!!  
  
002: Hasta caqui!! (tomándola de los brazos) te diré lo que quieres escuchar SI TE ODIO, ME CAES MAL, SOLO FUE DIVERSION LO DE ANOCHE, y te diré otra cosa he tenido mejores relaciones.  
  
Después de estas palabras Kylie sintió una gran frustración levanto su mano derecha y le dio un buen golpe a 002.  
  
K: Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ToT, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, entiendes? TE ODIO, TE ODIO, OJALA HUBIERA MUERTO EN AQUELLA EXPLOSIÓN.  
  
002: Kye, tranquila no quise decir eso  
  
K: no me toques, aléjate de mi- Kye le dio un golpe bajo a 002, que hizo que se hincara del dolor, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, 002 quiso alcanzarla pero el piso había sido congelado por ella, y entre tanta confusión y dolor Kye escapó hacia el bosque sin siquiera fijarse que camino tomaba tan ocupada en sus pensamientos.  
  
K: Cómo pude ser tan tonta, dios porque a mi? creí que era diferente pero es como todos, un mentiroso solo me uso creí que me amaba, no volveré jamás no quiero verlo, mi corazón esta herido como pudo hacer eso yo lo amaba, confié en el, me entregue a el   
  
002 se quedó resignado en la cabaña, quería ir a buscar a su amada pero no sabía si ella le perdonaría, las cosas estaban complicándose cada vez más y más, cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro.  
  
002- 004?  
  
004- ¿Qué pasa amigo, problemas sentimentales?  
  
002- ùú Nada que te interese.  
  
004. O.o Y Kye donde está?  
  
002- ¿Y para que la quieres?!  
  
004- Ya anda, dime donde está o que ¿ocultas algo?  
  
002- ¡¿De qué hablas!? Además que quieres con Kye eh?!  
  
004- ¡IDIOTA!, es mi amiga y me preocupa lo que llegue a pasarle!!!!!  
  
002- Tu amiga, si como no, de seguro son más que eso, no lo niegues.  
  
004 estaba tan molesto por el comentario de 002 que lo tomó del cuello, dispuesto a golpearlo por las tonterías que había dicho.  
  
002- ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?!, lo sabía son algo más que amigos?!  
  
002 no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y sus celos lo dominaron, y estallando en furia dio un fuerte golpe al costado de su amigo.  
  
002- ¡Ja, qué bueno que me acosté con ella, no es más que una máldita zorra!  
  
004- ¡QUÉ DIJISTE!, ¡¡¡pero cómo te atreves!!!  
  
Los cyborgs comenzaron a luchar uno contra el otro cegados por la ira, 004 estaba dispuesto a disparar, su odio fue tanto que no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos.  
  
002- Ahhhhh...[gesto de dolor] ¿pero qué demonios te ocurre?, ¿acaso quieres matarme?  
  
004. ¡Sólo para eso la querías, para acostarte con ella, sólo buscabas sexo!!!!, tú nunca la amaste, ni siquiera te importan sus sentimientos.  
  
002- ¡¿Y qué si fue sólo eso?, lo que pasé entre nosotros no es de tu incumbencia!!!!!  
  
004- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SABES QUÉ ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE PIENSES HACER, PERO YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LASTIMAS A KYE CON TUS CRUELES PALABRAS!!!!  
  
En ése momento 004 salió tras Kye dejando a 002 sólo, mientras reflexionaba y se arrepentía al mismo de las idioteces que había dicho.  
  
002-//Pero qué he hecho//lastime a Kylie, tenía todo lo que siempre quise a ella, y ahora la he perdido//he perdido 2 cosas muy valiosas para mi, a quien quiero en este mundo y a mi amigo que inclusive vino para apoyarme y yo lo insulté//  
  
002- ¡DEMONIOS!, Kylie lo siento no sabes cuánto me destruye por dentro el sólo hecho de pensar que no volveré a verte, y todo por mi culpa, te he herido y no se si podré mirarte de frente otra vez, daría la vida por borrar esas palabras que se han clavado en mi corazón y que me están consumiendo lentamente.  
  
Mientras en el bosque una muchacha corría desesperadamente con sus ojos empapados, y sus lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas hasta tocar el suelo, no había marcha atrás, no la había, sólo quedaba seguir adelante.......  
  
Entonces, Kye está sumida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta hacia donde va y tropieza con alguien....  
  
Kye-//Pero que distraída soy// 004?  
  
004- Kye, estás llorando, ¿pero por qué?  
  
Kye- Es que.... snif..... snif..... 002 no me quiere solo me uso.  
  
004- ¿Quieres hablar?  
  
Kye- [asintiendo]  
  
Ambos jóvenes se sentaron bajo un hermoso roble y comenzaron a platicar sobre lo sucedido mientras kye derramaba lágrimas de tristeza y dolor que romperían a cualquiera en mil pedazos.  
  
Kye- Él me dijo que me quería y yo fui una tonta y le creí   
  
004- No Kye el fue el tonto[levantando con su mano la cara baja de Kylie], no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía, no te merece.  
  
Kye- Me dijo que se avergonzaba de mi, que me odiaba y que sólo me engaño para su diversión.... snif... al fin y al cabo siempre le caí mal.... snif......  
  
004- [abrazando a Kye para consolarla] Shhhhh, no te preocupes todo estará bien// con todo esto no puedo decirle que le dispare//ni mucho menos que nos peleamos//lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto hasta que sea el momento indicado para decirle//ahora dime que te pasó?  
  
Kye- Es que me da mucha pena VV  
  
004- ¿Pero por qué si somos amigos?  
  
Kye- Pero, ¿eres hombre?  
  
004- Y de aquí ha cuando eso importa, soy tu amigo y sabes que puedes confiar en mi.  
  
Kye- Está bien, ¿recuerdas qué te dije que 002 me gustaba?  
  
004- //si supiera que casi nos matamos// Am... si  
  
Kye- Pues, ayer estaba fuera viendo el mar y se acercó a mi y me dio esto [sacando su collar con la letra k de oro], y me dijo que cuando me rescató se me desprendió del cuello. Cuando se quería retirar le pregunte que por que no me hablaba, y me dijo que si no lo hablan él no habla, así que lo invité a platicar conmigo.  
  
004- ¿Y qué pasó luego?  
  
Kye- Estábamos platicando tan bien, hasta que se me salió decirle, que me gustaba UU, no sabía cómo reaccionar así que se fue.  
  
004- Vaya, eso debió ser duro.  
  
Kye- Después me fue a buscar a mi cuarto y pues......O/////O  
  
004- O.o "cof"cof" [tragando saliva]  
  
Kye- Y hoy me dijo que sólo fue por pura diversión, me utilizó.   
  
004- Demonios!!, yo le dije que te diera ese collar, y yo le dí consejos para que se acercará a ti.  
  
Kye- ¡¿Qué tú qué?!  
  
004- No espera, fue un error Kye, además hay otro problema. uu  
  
Kye- ¿Cuál?  
  
004- Pues es.... que.....  
  
Kye- Habla de una vez.  
  
004- ¡Tú me gustas!  
  
Kye- O////O Am.... errr.... no sé que de....... decir......  
  
004- Kye[parándose con las manos en puños], yo quiero que sepas que.....  
  
Kye- Ahhhhhh..........  
  
004- UU No tienes porque decir.... ¡¡Cuidado Kye!!  
  
Kye- ¡Fantasma negro!  
  
FN- El único e inigualable.  
  
004- ¬¬  
  
FN- Cuánto tiempo sin verte mi estimada Kylie  
  
004- ¡Aléjate de ella!  
  
FN- Kylie, kya, ay bueno como te dicen tus estúpidos amigos, Jajaja,y tú 004 máldito desertor, matéenlo!  
  
Kye- ¡Corre Albert los 666 te van a matar!  
  
004- No, huye tú [disparando]  
  
666- ¡¡¡¡¡Contra ellos!!!!!  
  
FN- Vamos, maten al traidor y tráiganme a la chica!  
  
Para la mala fortuna de 004 eran muchos, así que a sus enemigos se les hizó muy fácil rodearlo y atacarlo entre todos.  
  
Kye- ¡004!   
  
Kornelius- Señor ya lo tenemos acorralado, qué hacemos?  
  
FN- Déjenlo ir... quiero que vayas a decirles a lo demás traidores que si quieren ver viva a esta niña se tienen que entregar.  
  
Kye- No lo hagas 004!  
  
FN- Jajajaja.........  
  
004- //¡diablos!, ¿y ahora qué se supone que haga?//  
  
Ah que interesante se quedo esto, no? que hará 004? la salvara el solo para quedarse con ella? o irá de metiche con los demás para salvarla en equipo, que hubiera pasado si 002 no fuera tan patán ¿?? 007 seguirá siendo un completo idiota??  
  
007: Oye!!  
  
002: esto es el colmo, yo no soy ningún patán, 007 si es un idiota  
  
007: ¬¬UUUUU así es como me demuestran su amor?  
  
le agradezco a Guerrera Lunar, por aceptar trabajar conmigo en este fic que esta quedando súper, unas palabras al público por favor.  
  
G/L: No pos yo soy quien debería darte las gracias por dejarme estar aquí jeje, y vieran el trabajo que nos costo andar envia y envia mas con las compus un poquito malitas uu, pero si se pudo, si se pudo nn y como la ven que aquí esta ya el segundo capi.  
  
M/O: jajja pos a ver, de veras te agradezco, y gente no se pierden el siguiente capitulo, que va estar re- bueno, eso creo xD 


	3. Ya no eres para mi

004, al no saber que hacer, le dispara a Fantasma Negro, al darse cuenta que sus disparos no lo dañan, se percata que es un holograma, mandando este replicas de sí mismo a atacar a 004.  
  
Mientras tanto 002, estaba en la casa, pensando lo que le había hecho a Kylie, lo que había pasado con 004, y si tal vez él se aprovecharía de la ocasión para estar con Kylie, cuando se escucha una explosión y un temblor muy fuerte se deja sentir  
  
002: Pero que sucede??  
  
006: vaya, sintieron eso???  
  
008: Dónde esta 004 y Kylie?  
  
P. Guilmore: esa fue una explosión muy fuerte, 003 puedes detectar algo?  
  
003: no, mis sentidos se bloquearon  
  
009: tendremos que ir a investigar  
  
007: me adelantare transformándose en ave  
  
006: ten mucho cuidado!  
  
007 voló sobre aquella escena, donde vio a un 004 gravemente herido.  
  
007: 004, que té pasa amigo, contéstame, estas bien?  
  
002 se había ido aparte del resto del grupo puesto que su orgullo y preocupación tanto por Kye como por 004 no lo dejaban y también paso por ese lugar, al verlo 007 le pidió ayuda  
  
002- ja, que 004 se las arregle solo  
  
007- pero de que hablas  
  
004: con mucho dolor eres un idiota, no sabes lo que le han hecho a Kylie!!  
  
002: a que te refieres?? [le contesto con una voz indiferente, pero a la vez se moría de terror por dentro]  
  
004: FANTASMA NEGRO TIENE A KYE Y NO SÉ QUE DIABLOS LE QUIERA HACER PERO ESO NO TE IMPORTA!  
  
Al escuchar eso, la indiferencia de 002 se transformo en dolor, coraje y lagrimas, tantos sentimientos encontrados ya no quiso escuchar más, y salió volando a toda velocidad de ahí  
  
002: pero que hice? todo esto es mi culpa!! y ahora en donde la busco, donde estará??  
  
xx: a donde crees que vas?  
  
002: ustedes malditos!! díganme en donde esta Kylie??? [demonios, son más de 10, no podré contra ellos]  
  
x: esta con Fantasma Negro!  
  
x1: si, se divertirán en grande! Jajajajaja  
  
xx: yo no me preocuparía tanto, ya que van a matarlos!!!  
  
002: son unos....  
  
007: 002 que pasa?  
  
002: vete de aquí, avísale a los demás, rápido  
  
007- de acuerdo  
  
009- es 007  
  
006- que bueno ya regreso 009- que fue lo que viste  
  
003: oh dios, son hombres de Fantasma Negro  
  
009: rápido hay que ir a ayudarlo  
  
007- 002 necesita ayuda y rápido  
  
008: que es lo que pasa?  
  
006: momento!! y 004 o.O?  
  
007: esta herido, no quería que lo trajera, él quiere salvar a Kylie de las manos de Fantasma Negro  
  
009- Fantasma negro tiene a Kylie?  
  
Se abrió la puerta y entro 004, herido, como había dicho 007, con una mano en su hombro derecho, sentía mucho dolor, no físico, si no emocional Kylie había sido raptada y 002, bueno, que podemos decir sobre él? ¬¬  
  
004- si, ese maldito la tiene  
  
P.Gilmore: 004 te encuentras bien???  
  
004:si, estoy bien, pero lo importante es rescatar a Kye!   
  
006- Que esperamos hay que ayudarla  
  
Regresando con 002  
  
002 de solo imaginar lo que le harían a Kylie, sacó tremenda fuerza y derroto a la mitad de los hombres de Fantasma Negro, dos de ellos se dieron a la fuga, 002 los siguió y dio con el cuartel secreto de FN  
  
002: Kye!  
  
Kornelius: vaya vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí!!  
  
002: maldito, donde esta Kye?  
  
Kornelius: deberás quieres saber? mira con tus propios ojos jajajajajajajajaja!!señalando hacia un lado de 002  
  
002: KYE!!  
  
Kornelius: Anda Kye, atácalo  
  
Kylie, se veía diferente, sus ojos ya no eran azules, ahora eran dorados, como si fuera un gato, se veía ida, perdida en sus pensamientos, su vestimenta era de color negro, Kornelius se acerco a ella, le tomo la cara y la besó, eso hizo que 002 perdiera la razón  
  
002: maldito no la toques, Kylie aléjate de él!  
  
Kornelius: jajaja antes de que me "mates" te diré lo que hicimos con ella. Fantasma Negro la había secuestrado hace un año por que ella era perfecta para una nueva investigación, es la indicada para derrotarlos a ustedes Cyborgs 00 jajajaja, y creo que les mintió sobre algunos detalles, ella no es estudiante, es una persona famosa en su país, ella es fría, arrogante, por eso Fantasma Negro se interesó en ella. Por eso la recuperamos, para que sea su verdugo, y ahora podremos deshacernos de ustedes, sé que de ninguna forma se atreverían a lastimar a su amiga verdad 002?  
  
002: Me las pagarás.  
  
Kornelius: Anda Kye tu primera orden será eliminar a 002.  
  
Kye: Claro.  
  
002: Kye soy yo Jet acaso no me recuerdas? Kye: Yo sólo veo en ti una persona orgullosa y descarada que se satisface hiriendo los sentimientos de la gente a la que le importas [con voz dolida]  
  
002: Kye lamento mucho lo que dije no sé en que estaba pensando pero si me dieras otra oportunidad yo... no quise lastimarte... créeme yo....  
  
Kye: Silencio!!, dagas de hielo!!!  
  
Al instante varios hermosos cristales hicieron su aparición dejando inmovilizado a 002 contra la pared pero aquellas dagas ya no brillaban con el fulgor de antes sino que más bien no daban más que un destello lleno de súplica y tristeza, una tristeza que podía acabar por destrozar el corazón de 002 sabía que había causado una gran herida en el corazón de su amada pero jamás se imagino que el dolor fuera tan agonizante por dios! Que no daría por borrar ese momento, por no haber dicho esas crueles palabras que parecían ser apuñaladas por la espalda y todo por sus idioteces porque le daba pena algo tan ridículo Kye tenía razón ella sólo quería demostrar a los demás su amor era eso un crimen? Eso era todo lo que ella pedía y él negó la única cosa que anhelaba, su más profundo deseo pero ahora era demasiado tarde las gotas de la lluvia ya empezaban a caer trayendo consigo el remordimiento......  
  
002: Kye no hagas esto, sé que no quieres hacerlo.  
  
Kye: Alguna vez has sabido lo que quiero eh? Alguna vez te ha importado lo que yo pienso?  
  
Kornelius: Mátalo de una vez Kye ya no pierdas tiempo.  
  
En ese instante Kye se acerco a 002 a gran velocidad sacando la última daga del frío y desolado hielo para quebrantar el alma del chico cuyo corazón fue cautivado en un movimiento rápido todo terminaría tan solo era cuestión de tiempo........  
  
002: No Kye... yo.... yo te amo.......  
  
Al oír estas palabras un fuerte latido resurgió desde los adentros de Kye estaba dudando pero por que? sólo porque le había confesado su amor esto provoco un movimiento torpe en Kye pero esperen esa falla la hizo a propósito? Acaso quería salvar a 002? Kye falló el tiro adrede haciendo que este derrumbara la gran muralla tras ellos para dejar libre a 002........  
  
002: Kye tu.......  
  
Kye: [interrumpiéndolo] Rápido vete ahora no me busques por favor.... snif.......  
  
Mientras la lluvia caía sin cesar el rostro de Kye era adornado por pequeñas gotas cálidas, pequeñas lágrimas que venían desde el fondo de su corazón hasta recorrer sus mejillas y tocar el suelo había sido demasiado para ella y ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos pero estaba atada a fantasma negro y eso implicaría tener que deshacerse de Jet, tal vez lo mejor era apartarse para que no corriese peligro, solo tal vez esa sería la única solución por lo menos era lo que pensaba.........  
  
mientras con 004 y los demás  
  
003:ahí viene 002  
  
007:espero tenga noticias sobre Kye  
  
005: 002 donde esta Kye?  
  
002:[con gesto de dolor] aah  
  
009: Pero que te paso, te encuentras bien?  
  
002: Kye... U.U  
  
006: Sí?  
  
002: trabaja para FN, tenemos que ayudarla, tal parece que borraron sus recuerdos y solo dejaron dolor en ella.  
  
001: Así es, todo fue borrado, y tiene más poderes, no solo maneja el hielo  
  
P.Gilmore: y cuales son esos poderes 001?  
  
001: no lo sé, no puedo percibir  
  
002: el lacayo de FN, dijo que Kylie era el arma perfecta para terminar con nosotros y que nos mintió, sobre su vida  
  
P.Guilmore: Temo que así es UU  
  
Todos: que? O.O  
  
009: pero eso no puede ser, tratan de confundirnos  
  
006: pero que nos podría ocultar?  
  
P. Gilmore: al tratar de despertarla, pude sacar información de su mente,  
  
008 díganos que fue lo que descubrió  
  
007- Vamos la espera nos mata  
  
P. Gilmore: es increíble el tipo de gente que FN recluta, pues ella es una persona muy famosa en Australia, la gente aún la busca, es muy querida ahí, pero en realidad su personalidad es otra  
  
007: jajajajajajajaja no lo creo, más famoso que yo?  
  
002- òó cállate de una vez  
  
007- óò lo siento  
  
P. Gilmore: ¬¬U si, realmente es sorprendente, pero me inquieta más sus nuevos poderes  
  
009: pero por que a ella. Puedo secuestrar a cualquiera de nosotros  
  
P. Gilmore: por que su corazón estaba lleno de odio y rencor, en el medio donde se desenvolvía, llego a adquirir esos sentimientos  
  
002- 004: NO ES VERDAD  
  
002- [mirada asesina a 004]  
  
004- [la misma mirada a 002]  
  
002: no perdamos el tiempo, hay que ayudarla  
  
004: UU tienes razón  
  
007- y que se supone que hagamos ir y ser golpeados por ella?  
  
009: es un riesgo que tenemos que correr  
  
Los Cyborgs abordaron el Delfín, decididos a rescatar a Kye,  
  
mientras en la base de FN  
  
FN- Kylie se supone que debías matar a 002 o es que acaso te revelas ante mí?  
  
Kye: no señor, solo lo deje ir, para que trajera a los demás  
  
es tan estúpido que les comento todo  
  
Kornelius: [sospechando] pronto caerán en nuestra red señor yo mismo acompañare a Kylie a luchar si no le molesta claro  
  
FN: no, no hay problema realmente esta niña me sorprende por algo la reclute aquí jajajaja  
  
Kye: es un halago para mi señor  
  
FN- confió en ti Kylie y más te vale que no dudes en matar a los cyborgs recuerda que son tus enemigos jamás se preocuparon por ti  
  
Kye: no tenga cuidado señor, no tendré piedad  
  
FN: puedes irte Kylie  
  
Kye: Sí, con permiso  
  
Kornelius: [murmurando] si algo malo pasa yo estaré vigilándola no se preocupe haremos lo que sea necesario para matar a los cyborgs aun si eso implica deshacernos de ella  
  
FN: NO, ella es la clave para eliminarlos, ella es la nueva Cyborg, Cyborg 000  
  
Kornelius: y si se rehúsa a matarlos no se da cuenta que en vez de eliminar al cyborg 002 lo salvo?  
  
FN: si ves algo, sospechoso, actúa Kornelius: Okis   
  
en otra parte Kye: Quién era ese chico, por que sentía que lo conocía, por que dije todo eso, por que lo deje ir?  
  
Kye se remordía en lo profundo de sus sentimientos que era lo que le ocurría? Era lo que quería saber, tantas mezclas de emociones al ver ese rostro alegría y dolo a la vez porque estaba sintiendo todo esto?. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido muy familiar; era el Delfín que había llegado a aquella base.  
  
004: vamos hay que buscarla  
  
009: 002, exactamente donde estaba Kye  
  
002: pues... no recuerdo muy bien-002 estaba completamente confundido; como pensar en el lugar cuando le habían arrebatado a su blanca paloma sentía que le ataban las alas no podía volar le habían robado su valioso tesoro y así de fácil...  
  
003: yo la buscare  
  
Kornelius: no es necesario, aquí estamos 004: KYE!  
  
009: que le hicieron maldito?  
  
Kornelius- 000 porque no les das una muestra más personal de tus poderes  
  
Kye- claro como ordenes  
  
009: 000?  
  
Kye, desapareció de la vista de todos, y apareció detrás de 005, tocándole la mano, esto les pareció muy extraño, pero la verdad estaba tomando sus poderes, por unos momentos una sonrisa afloro en el rostro de 002 pero no duraría mucho tiempo lo que él imaginaba como el regreso de su amor tan solo era el principio del rencor... después fue donde estaba 007, le dio un golpe que lo lanzo por los aires, 006 no quería atacarla, pero ella le disparo cristales de hielo, dejándolo congelado parcialmente, a 003, no la toco, paso de largo, 004, no sabía que hacer, si atacarla o quedarse mirando, definitivamente tenia que actuar, pero dañarla, jamás, nunca se lo perdonaría.  
  
La mirada de Kornelius se torno maliciosa, era cierto ellos jamás la lastimarían, y sacaría provecho de esto.  
  
004, se acerco a Kye, pero ella lo rechazo con un golpe que dejo a 004 sin aire.  
  
004: Kye, que estas haciendo?  
  
Kye: tengo que eliminarlos-004 vio sus ojos, y otra vez tenían ese aspecto felino  
  
Kye al verlo hincado levanto la cara y buscaba con su mirada a su próxima victima, a 008 lo detuvo inmediatamente por temor de lastimar a Kye  
  
008.- basta 002 suéltame!  
  
002- No entiendes hace unos momentos me salvo estoy seguro de que podemos hacerla reaccionar  
  
003- Es muy arriesgado  
  
001- Pero podría ser la única oportunidad de salvarla d las garras de FN  
  
009: 008, 003 y 005 váyanse, no podemos dejar que absorba su energía  
  
003: esta bien, cuídense  
  
Kornelius: nadie va a salir de aquí, no lo permitiré  
  
009: corran!!  
  
Kornelius: 000 Atácalos!!  
  
Kye, estaba apunto de golpear a 003 pero 009, la detuvo, por desgracia Kye lo toco y adquirió el poder de aceleración, 009 estaba en problemas, y no tuvo otra más que pelear contra Kye  
  
003: Joe  
  
009: no te preocupes, yo la detendré ahora váyanse!!  
  
002: no 009, no puedes pelear contra ella, yo lo haré  
  
002- tal vez pueda recordarme al menos tengo que intentarlo por favor  
  
Por favor? Acaso él había dicho por favor? como lograron esas palabras salir de su boca 009 solo se abstuvo as complacer la petición de su amigo dejándolos solos al y a Kye  
  
009: cuidado 002!!!!  
  
002 se puso enfrente de 009, Kye apunto de dar el golpe, vio que 002 estaba ahí, parado así que se detuvo, su puño estaba cerrado, muy cerca del rostro de 002  
  
002: Kye, por favor no hagas esto, trata de recordar, por favor  
  
Kornelius: no lo escuches 000, MATALO!!  
  
Kylie, realmente no sabía que hacer, miró a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos heridos, bajo su mirada cerro los ojos, y unas lagrimas se dejaron ver, su puño aún estaba en la misma posición, levanto la cara y 002 vio que sus ojos tenían el mismo color azul.  
  
Kye: Jet, yo...  
  
002: Kye, reaccionaste, por favor vamonos de aquí!!  
  
Kye: no puedo, soy una amenaza para ustedes, lo siento Jet  
  
Chaaaaaaaaa chaaaaaaaaaaan Chaaaaaaaaaaaaan, que habrá hecho Kye? le habrá dado el golpe a 002? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, gracias a Guerrera Lunar por la ayuda , díganme que tal esta quedando! 


End file.
